Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
Gaming terminals can be located in high-traffic areas and can experience continuous use over extended periods of time. Gaming terminals also require player-input devices such as buttons on a button panel. Both the terminals as well as terminal components such as mechanical and electro-mechanical buttons are susceptible to damage and wear as a result of typical use and occasional misuse.
It would be useful to develop terminals and terminal components such as input devices to increase reliability and longevity of the terminals and input devices.